I'm a cop and I got ANOTHER 911 hang up Part 6
I grabbed Hallie, handed her to my Aunt Maggie, and directed her, “Aunt Maggie, take Hallie and hide in the closet.” I immediately pulled my Glock 43 from my concealed holster and ran outside with the Marshals toward the sound of the gunfire. Marshal Compton slammed the front porch door open with his polished shoe and we ran outside. It was pouring down rain again to find the other Marshals on top of a woman restraining her over near the tree line. “YOU BASTARDS! SHE NEEDS TO DIE TOO!” The woman screamed in a shrill cry. Once the handcuffs were on her, I placed my Glock back into my waistband holster. It was Beat. Thank God, she missed the window and fired into the side of the house. She must have followed the Marshals here and approached through the woods, and then made an attempt at my life. As the Marshals got her to her feet, she saw me standing there. She took one look at me and I felt coldness. She said in a much slower, lower, voice than her previous cry, “Don’t you think this over, Officer Barkley.” The Marshals loaded her into their unmarked Ford Explorer and began driving her back to the station. Marshal Compton offered to give me a ride back to the station to listen in on the questioning. I figured my little “vacay” was dead and gone at this point, so I took him up on his offer and got into his car. On the way back to the station, I told him everything that Rose and Samantha had told me. I told him about the visions Michelle had, and I told him about how someone lied about Rose’s death. I was interrupted by Marshal Compton’s radio when someone announced they found Joseph Muller and had him in custody. I sunk deeper into the car seat, relieved to hear that news. We arrived at the station and I headed towards our video surveillance room while Marshal Compton made a right down the hallway towards the interrogation room. Since we’re just a small town department we can’t afford the fancy one way mirrors and several interrogation rooms. We have one room, and we have a video camera set up in the corner. If anyone wants to listen to the interrogation, they have to do it from this video surveillance room, which is really more like a closet. I saw Marshal Compton sit down. “Alright Betty Ann. You know why we’re here. Why did you try to shoot Officer Barkley?” Beat just sat there, staring at the corner of her shoe with a frown on her face. No response. Marshal Compton continued, “Okay, let’s talk about something else. We know you’re involved with Joseph. But why the hell would you care about killing Michelle? That’s his problem, she wasn’t your problem. She knew nothing about your existence, it had nothing to do with you.” He got Beat’s attention now. “What do you mean it had nothing to do with me? Joseph is my other half. Because of that bitch, he had to go into seclusion and hide all of these years. The only reason he didn’t leave the area was because of me. He loves me.” “So why now? Why did you lure her out of hiding? We know it was you that sent the memo to the Marshals telling them her son had cancer.” He was bluffing, but it worked. “Yeah, I did it now because I didn’t have much time left. Joseph has stage 4 cancer,” she paused to wipe her nose and hold back her tears, “and his dying wish was to see Michelle dead. She ruined his life and SHE is the reason we couldn’t truly be together.” Marshal Compton pressed her further. “So why did you have to lie about Michelle’s grandmother’s death? How the hell did you pull that one off?” “I tried a while ago to lure Michelle out of hiding. I thought her grandmother’s death would have brought her back, but I was wrong. Once it was done though, I had to stick to the story.” Beat smirked at the thought of how impressed she was with herself. “Joseph and I have connections and we were able to make Rose’s phone only make outgoing calls to this area code. All of her family lived far away so it was actually pretty easy to do. She would just get error messages on her phone if she tried.” It was all making sense. This could explain the phone complications Rose was having. Marshal Compton began thinking aloud, “So then that’s why you faked Michelle’s son’s brain tumor? To lure her out of hiding?” Beat had a full-blown grin at this point. “Yes, I did. And it worked damn well.” Marshal Compton jotted some notes down on his note pad and flipped back and forth between pages, making sure he covered as much as possible. He asked, “So why would you make those 911 hang ups from Patch Lane? How did that benefit you if Officer Barkley found the body?” Beat’s grin washed away and anger took over. “I never made any 911 calls. You think I’m an idiot? Nobody was supposed to find that body. Officer Barkley ruined this. That bitch just doesn’t know when to stop.” “Why are you angry at Officer Barkley for responding there?” “She’s the reason I’m here, isn’t she! I was going to let Michelle rot away in that locked room in the basement after Joseph got his final wish and killed her. Officer Barkley is the one who somehow still found that body and then she went snooping over at Rose’s. She just can’t keep her damn nose out of my business.” Marshal Compton fed off of her response, “And what business is that?” Beat slowly inhaled, and released with a sigh. “You know that. The ATF knows that. Not that it matters much now. Joseph ran guns for… very important people. He made good money doing it, and spoiled me with the cash. We took care of each other.” “What kind of important people.” Beat’s eyebrows raised and her expression became series. “You would have to kill me yourself before I ever gave you the names of those people. Anything you do to me, they would do worse.” Marshal Compton finished his questioning and they made their arrangements to transfer Beat to the local jail. I couldn’t stop wondering who had made those 911 hang ups that lead me to Patch Lane. Hell, who made the call that lead me to Rose? Marshal Compton made his way back to me and reached out his hand. “Officer Barkley, on behalf of the U.S. Marshals, I would like to thank you for a job well done. If you ever think about going federal, you should call me. Or if you ever think about maybe a cup of coffee, you can call me for that too.” He handed me his business card with a personal cell phone number on the back. As hard as I tried, I couldn’t stop myself from blushing. “Thank you, Marshal. I will keep that in mind.” As flattered as I was, my mind switched gears completely and thought of Aunt Maggie and Hallie. I swung by my house, showered, changed, and I threw a couple of my favorite white wines into a bag. After everything I had just been through, I knew exactly what I wanted to do. I drove back to Aunt Maggie’s and walked into her house. Despite the fact that it was almost sunrise, she was still awake in front of the television with Hallie sitting on her lap. I poured us each a glass of wine, sat back, and let Hallie crawl into my lap. Category:Reddit Pastas